The Wedding
by Jedimaster17
Summary: It is a story with funny twists about WIll and Elizabeth getting married


This is my first fanfiction so please R/R  
  
The Wedding  
  
Will and Elizabeth are in England planning their wedding  
  
Elizabeth: This is going to be so fun  
  
Will: Yeah but where are we going to get married  
  
Elizabeth: Yeah I would like to have it here but It would be fun to have it on the Pirate island  
  
Will: but I'm not sure where the island is at  
  
Elizabeth: but Jack does, can you hand me my cell phone I get free weekends (she dials 10-10-220 and then 1-800-find-a-pirate)  
  
Pirate operator: thank you for calling 1-800-find-a-pirate can I help you  
  
Elizabeth: hello I am looking for the number to Jack Sparrow  
  
Operator: It is num1-pirate or 6861-747283  
  
Elizabeth: Thank-you (She hung up and called Jack)  
  
Jack: Hello its captain Jack Sparrow of the black pearl  
  
Elizabeth: Hey waz-up its Elizabeth, can u gloat any more  
  
Jack: Yes want to hear  
  
Elizabeth: save me the unpleasentries I have a question  
  
Jack: I'm listening  
  
Elizabeth: Can u take us to the Pirate Island  
  
Jack: let me think uhuhuhuu no  
  
Elizabeth: please I need a ride because I am going to get married  
  
Jack: ok fine I'll meet you at the dock tomorrow at 9:00am I'll be in the black pearl  
  
Elizabeth: Thank you so much Bye  
  
Jack: Your welcome cutie, see ya there  
  
Will: I want to take a cruise  
  
Elizabeth: I do too but don't we want to get married on the pirate island  
  
Will: ok fine what time is he picking us up at  
  
Elizabeth: 9:00am tomorrow but I think that he thinks that I I what to run off and marry him  
  
Will: whatever  
  
Elizabeth: Are you jealous  
  
Will: no  
  
Elizabeth: you know you are  
  
Will: stop acting like a child  
  
It is then 9:00am the next morning  
  
Will: there he is  
  
Jack: Hey Elizabeth I think I am not ready for that kind of commitment yet  
  
Elizabeth: I'm getting married to Will not you  
  
Jack: I knew that  
  
Will: Lets just go already  
  
On the black pearl  
  
Will: are we there yet  
  
Jack: You sound like a little kid  
  
Will: No I don't  
  
Jack: Yes you do  
  
Will: No I don't  
  
Jack: yes you do  
  
Will: Nooo I don't  
  
Elizabeth: You would think that you guys were related or something stop fighting  
  
Will: ok  
  
Jack: fine  
  
Will: Speaking of family do you know who my father is Jack?  
  
Jack: Yes  
  
Elizabeth: Why do you want to know Will?  
  
Will: I wanted him at our wedding  
  
Jack: Will I am your Father  
  
Elizabeth: Oooooo this is such a Star Wars moment (crying)  
  
Will: why haven't you told me, you could have told me years a go?  
  
Jack: Because I'm a wanted pirate  
  
Will: Still I needed you but I wouldn't want to be wanted  
  
Elizabeth: oh look were here  
  
Will: Dad can I have a bachelors party  
  
Jack: Sure son  
  
Elizabeth: No way  
  
Will: please I'm begging you  
  
Elizabeth:ok fine but only for one night and I get to tag a long  
  
Will: tonight then: we will wed tomorrow  
  
They get off the ship  
  
Jack: lets get going you guys  
  
Will: where is he best place to go  
  
Jack: The pirates dance cove  
  
Will: lets go then  
  
Jack: Hold on wait for me  
  
They arrive at the cove  
  
Jack; oh there's suzzane (he walked to her and said hi)  
  
Suzzanne: why haven't you called me (And she slapped him  
  
Jack: I might of disserved that  
  
Will: did that hurt  
  
Jack: I'm used to is already  
  
Jack: there's Sara she's a good one for you  
  
Will: Sara wan to dance (Will started dancing like disco style)  
  
Sara : dance right and I want to kiss you ( she kissed him)  
  
Will: Sara I am married she then slapped him  
  
Elizabeth: (slapped him too) it must run in the family  
  
Jack: HaHaHa very funny  
  
It's the next day at the wedding  
  
Da da dada da da dada  
  
Will: lets get this over with  
  
Elizabeth: where is the priest  
  
Priest: Its me the drunk'en skally wag  
  
Will: oh great  
  
Priest: Will say "I do"  
  
Will: I do  
  
Priest: Elizabeth say "I do"  
  
Elizabeth: I do  
  
Priest: kiss each other and get it over with  
  
They kiss each other and run to the pearl  
  
Will: hurry dad we have to start our honeymoon and I have to check my email  
  
Jack: fine where r u going  
  
Elizabeth: New York were going to see the shows on Broadway  
  
Will: And I get to go to the largest Toy's "R" Us 


End file.
